Mega Man ZX: New Mega man
by SheikahZangetsu
Summary: When a 15 year old boy is transported to the world of Megaman ZX, it turns out that people in that world need help, help from him, (Bad summary I know.)


**Hey, I know I have another story going on right now, but I HAD to write at least the first chapter to get this off my chest.**

_Biometal talking_

Let's get started! I don't own Megaman

"Dang it!" I yelled as I slammed my 3ds shut.

"I can never beat him!" I was talking about the final boss in Megaman ZX. I was currently playing on hard mode and I needed some major help.

"Stupid Serpent" I muttered.

Then, lightning immediatly flashed and thunder boomed like a loud drum. I jumped and shook my head, even though I was 15 I still jumped whenever lightning or thunder hit.

My chocolate brown eyes then swerved towards my 3ds again.

"No, I can't beat him." I muttered

Then out of nowhere, lightning struck my house itself, and the cord that 3ds was attatched to began to glow with electricity. My gaming system flashed and I found myself falling, I don't know where, but I hoped that it was just a dream.

-OxOxOxOxOx-

My eyes snapped open to a...forest?

I glanced around, there was a forest with unusual looking trees.

Then I heard a scream, it sounded like someone was falling.

I looked up to see a girl with brown hair wearing a blue jacket with white shorts falling from the sky.

My body acted on instinct and it ran foreward to where that girl was falling. I dove in order to catch her in time.

When I caught her, her eyes where closed, but they soon opened.

She looked up into my brown eyes, I stared into her green ones.

Then out of nowhere, a voice started talking from the earpieces on her head.

"Aile! Come in Aile, are you okay?" Wait, did he say Aile?

"I'm fine Giro, someone saved me" Aile replied

I almost dropped her in shock, Aile, Giro, these were names of characters from Megaman ZX.

I must have froze a little there, because she was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Hello?" I shook my head.

"Thank you for saving me."

I placed her on the ground, "Don't mention it, I'm Cody"

"Aile" She replied

She then gasped, "The package! I need to find it!"

I looked beyond Alie to a floating blue stone.

"Is that it?" I asked pointing.

Aile turned "Yes" and started towards the rock.

I decided to follow her, what else did I have to do?

Then we were stopped dead in our tracks by people wearing green outfits and red visors covering their eyes. The worst part about it was, THEY HAD GUNS POINTED AT US.

"Who are you two?" the frontmost one asked.

"W-wait, I'm here to deliver a package" Aile stuttered.

I stepped in front of her and sheilded her with my arms. "If you hurt her, I'll tear all of you apart"

The threat was kind of empty, but I didn't care, I wanted to protect Aile.

Then a girl wearing a pink suit stepped forward, "Lower your weapons" She ordered, and the green suited guys obeyed.

I lowered my arms and stepped back to let Aile do the talking.

Aile and the girl in pink talked for a bit, before an enormous snake-like robot appeared.

The people wearing green stepped in front of us and tried to take it down using their weapons. unfortunatly the bullets had no effect, they yelled for us to get out of here, but we couldn't let them just die like that!

The snake then hit them with its tail and knocked most of them unconcious.

"Nooo" The girl in pink screamed.

"J..just take it and go!" one of them yelled.

Aile then stepped forward, "Come on! Get up! The mavericks are after that package! Just leave it, if we take it with us then they'll fallow behind us!"

"But, Sis left that for us I can't let it go now!"

The snake then decided to come back, Aile and I ran towards it in front of the girl.

"You've gotta be kidding!" I yelled, "I can't fight this!" Aile yelled.

Then the blue rock floated in front of us, _But we can together, I'll lend both of you a hand._

Then out of nowhere a blue light enveloped me and my arms and legs, as well as my head. When the light cleared, I was wearing a blue jacket with white armour on my legs and blue boots and a blue gauntlet with a red gem in the center on my left arm. There was an arm cannon on my right one.

When all of the light cleared, Aile and I charged our cannons and both shot two blue energy spheres, They struck the snake in the head and it retreated, Aile and I began panting.

"What-what happend?" I wondered. _Don't be afraid, I'm Biometal Model X_, The biometal was talking to me in my head!

_We have to get away from here, or else that girl will get caught in the middle, with our combined stregth we can fight them off!_ I thought it over, I guess I did want to protect people, so why not?

Aile turned to the girl, "I have to take this to the randevouz point right? Stay here, I'll get help, I'm putting my neck on the line, so I expect an extra fee when the bill comes!"

I grinned at her, "As she said, stay here, we'll get help"

"W-wait, I have a name, My name is Prairie, thank you for saving me"

"And my name is Aile, and this is Cody, Stay here we'll get help!"

"Okay, be careful you two!"

We fought our way through the forest, with our arm cannons it seemed too easy.

_Don't get overconfident, it's not over yet._

Yeah, you're right.

Then, the same enourmous snake mechaniloid slithered it's way towards Aile and I.

"Well, look who it is" I said to it.

The snake responded with a spit of a green liquid, I dodged it using my dash, the spot where I was now started to be eaten away, acid!

"Perfect" I muttered.

The snake then, truned and smashed at Aile and I with it's tail.

When it came back around, I fully charged my X buster and shot both charge shots at it.

The snake roared and lunged towards me. I jumped and dodged the strike.

Aile then charged her X buster and shot only one charge shot at the snake's head, it then lunged at her.

The scene was muffeled by a huge cloud of dust, was Aile okay?

The dust cleared to reveal, Aile with her X buster locked onto the head of the snake, "Say goodbye" she muttered and shot the second charge shot, blowing a hole in the head of the snake.

The snake began to spark and then it collasped, soon after it exploded.

I grinned at Aile, that was a clever move.

I must say, this was going to be fun.

**So, thats chapter 1 of this new story, I'll try to update this and sword of the sky when I can. this is kind of a self insert, but not really, the main character's name is different from my own, at any rate**

**Please Rate and Review.**


End file.
